MLP:FiM:Leopard Armada:Where Two Fight With Chaos, Harmony, N' Waffles
by derekguo31
Summary: It was a normal day for Leopard, Panda, and Rainbow Dash: just minding their own business, when suddenly, Sonic and his friends show up with something from Eggman: Eggman and his four other allies are going to take Equestria! Leopard must use the power of teamwork, small or big, to master the evil he now faces. Can he survive the deadly wrath of Eggman and his allies?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All MLP Characters and references if any belong to Hasbro; Sonic Characters and references if any, belong to SEGA; Cynder and all Skylanders references to Activision, and all other mentioned characters and references if any to their respective owners. I only own Dtr. Guo and the Detectivos, Darth Troung and the Rebels, the Interstellar War and the Collision (Detectivos), Anamalia, Toroid, the Anamanamalian System, Milky-Andromeda Galaxy, Leopard, Panda, the Leopard Armada (not characters, but the idea), the Pivots (Pivoto, Lasso, Commando, Pro, Striker, and Swat), Cadavra, King Pak-Man (not Pac-Man, by the way), and this storyline.

This story is based on my imaginative "universe," if you want to know basically what that means, I have another chapter right after this one and it tells you all about it.

Also, in this story Sonic and many of his friends had visited before, one time for a dangerous purpose, when Leopard and Panda were not in Equestria, and they also visited plenty of times for fun, eventually making a portal to ease the ability to come from Mobius to Ponyville.

**Note: Chapter one has been updated!**

**Chapter 1: A Threat has been Activated...**

Rainbow Dash: Hey Leopard, what's up? You know we gotta go to Twilight's to test out a Potion of Slowness 4, then help Pinkie on a new cake, Applejack with applebucking, and help Rarity on a gem hunt.

Leopard: Fine.

He slowly got up from the bed and teleported to the kitchen.

Rainbow Dash wasn't surprised, for these two were not actually pure Equestrian; Leopard and his buddy Panda were from the Detectivos, a super strong organization that protected the galaxy. But it is currently fighting, with the Anamalian Alliance, against the Rebels in the Interstellar War. An incident of when Leopard and Panda were patrolling Circle Island of Anamalia brought them here to Equestria. Soon Dash made love to him, and when Leopard discovered his own cutie mark, he realized his true power of combat and knowledge. He was both an Advanced Wizard and Jedi Master. At this time, he was 21 years old.

Panda, on the other hand, was still a "teenager," if you called him that. Smaller, stiffer, and more built-in, Panda serves as Leopard's assistant in all means, being a helper, a fighter, and so on. He was abandoned by his biological family because he was as stiff as a statue and couldn't move much. That seemed to mean that he would have no meaning. Sure he can move, but he would permanently be on all fours and cannot move his limbs as much as Leopard could. But Dtr. Guo found him and took him to join the Detectivos. He was raised, trained, and loved there, where he met Leopard as his partner. The two became close friends and an "effective team." Dtr. Guo, so Panda could fight with no problem, did a harmless implant where Dtr. Guo implanted weapons and tools into Panda, which all Panda needed to do was telepathically "load" the weapons/tools, making fighting for Panda much easier. Right now, he was 16 years old.

Dash sped off and stopped in the kitchen, where Leopard and Panda were eating. It was only a few minutes before Leopard finished his meal and was able to serve Dashie's.

Dash: Wow! That fast?! COOL!

After getting Leopard, Panda, and herself their equipment, the three sped out the door and flew off into the streets of Ponyville.

Leopard had Anamalian, Equestrian, and Minecraftian origins, explaining his ability to walk on both 2s and 4s. With rounded hoof-paws, thick and - snug fur, leopard-like colors and features, a long and nimble tail, and his cutie mark: a blue lightsaber clashing in X-formation with a Minecraftian Diamond Sword. Touch it; he gains the weapons for real. He can also turn into Alicorn form, where he grows a golden unicorn horn and golden Pegasus wings. He now lives with Dash in Ponyville.

Dash: Twi's home! Let's go in!

Leopard and Panda didn't move.

Dash: Leopard! LEOPARD! COME ON!

Leopard and Panda didn't move. Again.

Dash looked and saw why.

A few years back, Sonic and his friends (only Team Chaos, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix, and Team Universe) had visited Equestria many times before and sometimes the Equestrians visited them. In order to skip using Chaos Control or the Elements or the Anamalian Spacelines and the more cumbersome stuff, the Equestrians and Mobians (from Mobius) built two portals: One in Ponyville, the other in Mobian City. Normally, since they had visited before a few days back and visits are rare, (and there was no trouble interrupting the two worlds), the portal would usually be silent. But it really WAS on. On and running. On and humming. Then it flashed a bright light. Someone – or something - was coming.

Everypony: Aughhhh! [Cowering and staying from the light]

Everypony from the town had gathered to see what was on, including the Mane 6.

Then it faded. There was a heap of a tired Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, and Amy Rose.

And cut! That is chapter one for you! This is my first Fanfiction, so I would like mild (not mean or very negative) critique on the work. And by the way this story was first completed on paper and pencil in real life not on computer SO I WILL NOT BE ACCEPTING OCS! Sorry everyone. And sorry to everypony, too. Anyway, I will be using some of MY OCs, but you cannot use them in your story without my permission. Just put a review here and ask for my OCs or characters like Dtr. Guo and Leopard. Anyway, if you want to know more about the Detectivos and the Rebels, as well as the events and settings of this story, just go to the Chapter Footnote after this one! Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Footnote: Basic Explanation of the Interstellar War, Detectivos, Rebels, etc.**

This is an explanation for all of the people … and ponies … who are oblivious to my universe, or derekguo31's universe, as I will be calling it.

Most authors I know have thought of the idea that there are many dimensions, universes, or separate planets in separate systems or universes far, far, away. My idea is that there is ONE universe that all the dimensions, like Mario, Sonic, MLP, Webkinz, Minecraft, Pokémon, etc. are in, but the reason that Earth is practically alone in this galaxy is because all the rest were in another, Andromeda, so after the Collision, they united, as the systems actually "met" each other, now a star cluster. But almost all the ideas were in the Anamanamalian System, mainly in the planet Anamalia. It is a large host for Webkinz, Mushroom Kingdom, Minecraft, Pivot Kingdom, Equestria. and so much more. Mobius, of Sonic's World, the Pokémon World, land of Pokémon, and the World of Beyblade are the only exceptions as they are separate. But this is only the story about my universe. Let us go to the story about Dtr. Guo, the Collision, the Detectivos, the Rebels, and the Interstellar War.

So one day, when Dtr. Guo (that is the fictional and much more powerful counterpart of me) finds the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Chaos Pearls, Super Emeralds, and the Elements of Harmony… literally on his doorstep… he becomes positively charged with magic and becomes practically a Son of God. But Sombra of Equestria knew of this occurrence, and then he attacks Dtr. Guo… when he had all of his survival stuff, his computer, his iPad, notes, books, and a bunch of other stuff in his Inventory… and he hadn't mastered his powers such as magic or shields or Electro Magnetic. So Sombra, of course, won and sends Dtr. Guo, in pony form, to Equestria, where he made a mistake: He wanted to finish him off from there. But he was delayed, by Earth. Then Dtr. Guo learns how to use his magic from the Princesses and Twilight, and the other intelligence from the planet he was on, Anamalia, where he regains control of his humans form. Then he trained at the USNT at the Anamalian Galactic Academy for Jedi, Wizards, and More. Later, the Anamalians created the Collision, a Force that needed the help of all the Magic Particles (which the Anamanamalian System is rich), to Collide Anamalians and Earthlings together, which made the Binary Galaxy as a product. Luckily, they ended up, with Cyberspace and a few other systems, right with the Solar System, where Earthlings and Anamalians united and making more to the Anamalian Alliance. But a man named B. Troung, who trained in Mobius, touched the Master Emerald, with glee. He became NEGATIVELY and permanently corrupted with magic. This was the beginning of Darth Troung, who gathered as many conquerors as he could and a huge robotic/biological army to conquer the Anamalian Alliance, and then to become the "true dictator" of the galaxy! Thus, a professor gave Dtr. Guo the Elderal Wand, which was put in Dtr. Guo's indestructible staff, fueling Dtr. Guo's powers. Dtr. Guo, and his friends Dtr. Liu and Dtr. Chan gathered a giant army, including many of the good guys, toughest warriors, scouts, robots, and best fighters, to create the Detectivos, the invincitble organization and army designed to bring balance and peace to the galaxy. Mainly it was to stop Troung and bring down the Rebels forever. They havn't gotten there yet but they will soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: What's Going On?!**

Dash: Why are you here?

Sonic: Uhhh… Oh. Let's see… Egghead was trying to take over Mobius AGAIN, then he summoned Metal Sonic, which Tails blew up with some Uzis, but then those "old" nitwits Scourge, Fiona, Eggman Nega, and Enerjak all appeared out of nowhere. We couldn't possibly fight them all at once! So Eggman said something, translated as they're probably going to take over here, then use the army to take Mobius. Then they warped off. I knew they would attack here, but I came to warn and help you.

Pinkie Pie: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

Fluttershy: Eep!

Everypony else: (except Leopard, Panda, and Dash) Oh, brilliant!/That's just great! /Uh!/Derp/Oh no!/NOOOOOO!/(etc.)

Sonic: It's true! We need to warn the Princesses!

Leopard: Or the Detectivos and Wonderbolts Army.

Sonic: Huh?

Leopard: There is now a Wonderbolts Army to help protect us, in case a problem or battle gets out of control. I had founded it. And to everyone else, the leaders are the Leopard Armada. I also founded it, and I lead it.

Knuckles: We don't need much defense. Mobians and humans at Mobius all know how to fight (usually).

Panda: But now, we must find Egghead!

Everypony and everyone: YEAH!

Leopard: Then let's go! Armada, except for Sonic and Blaze, we use my starfighter to air search. Team Chaos and Blaze, search on foot. Rest of you stay on guard. I'll send a message to the Wonderbolts and to alert the Detectivos and the Princesses. Let's go!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Search and the Signs of an Attack

(Leopard's Team – Airborne over Equestria)

Leopard's starfighter – a super-speed ultra-powered black D-10.12 4500p X-Wing Fighter, was sailing the skies, built for attack. It had 6 Megashark Turrets, 4 Back-guns, 2 Missile Launchers, 2 Rocket Launchers, 1 Bomb Dropper, and 1 Bass Cannon for its weapon system. It was that powerful.

Leopard: Have you got the message saying the warning typed?

Panda: Yep

Leopard: Send this to Celestia via holomail.

Panda: Got it!

He typed in a command into the computer which sent the message.

Fluttershy: W-Wait… w-what's-s t-t-that?

Pinkie: Look!

Twilight: A shadow of an airborne, large… battleship!

Panda: We need to see what it is!

Leopard sped the starfighter towards the ship, contacting Sonic to get over and help.

(Canterlot Castle – Celestia's Throne)

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne, with Luna by her side.

A holomail popped up. They read it.

Celestia: He speaks of danger. Leopard has warned us. Luna, can you help defend us? I will…

Luna: I warn them and YOU help the Army.

Celestia: It does not matter.

Luna: I see….

One rps later…

Celestia lost. Celestia: I will.

Luna: I will alert Dtr. Guo.

Celestia: Ye- The cloud, the dark cloud. It is approaching us.

Luna: I believe that is a mother ship, large, wanting to attack Canterlot.

Luna contacted the Wonderbolts Commander, and a Detectivo Officer. Luna: We may be under attack. Alert all! Alert all!

(Sonic's Team – Under Leopard's starfighter)

Sonic: So this is where Leopard wants us I don't see any HOLY****THAT'SEGGMANSMOTHERSHIP!

Team Chaos and Blaze: What?!

Sonic: He's going in the direction of… Canterlot! OMG we must stop him!

Blaze: Right.

Tails: Yep.

Knuckles: Kay. Roger that.

Ooh, it looks that they're going to find out a way to stop him before they attack. That won't happen. No, we're just getting' started. It's only just begun...

Plus there will be more of my OCs introduced later in the story, so be prepared!

Dtr. Guo, leader of the Detectivos, is also preparing for the attack. Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: PREPARE TO FIGHT! But it's Only the First One….**

**Note! Chapter 1 has been updated as a response for Christian Wolf99's request. Thx!**

(Leopard's Team – Following suspected enemy ship)

Leopard: That sign on that ship and its size. I think that really is his mother ship.

Applejack: Their mother ship. Don't forget all those others, too, mate.

Fluttershy: Uhh… H-How about sent a d-d-drone?

Leopard: Great idea! Aiming at the captain's window…Need the map of ship. Then I fire.

3 seconds later, the map popped up. Leopard: Good. Now we can fire!

He did. It sailed and stuck onto the window, picking up conversation from within.

(Eggman's Ship – Planning Canterlot siege)

Eggman: Hohohohohoho! This plan is sure to work!

Nega: We're one team now. Once we take the capital this country will be ours! Then we can take Mobius!

Scourge: You can use the robots, right?

Eggman: Right! Once this nation is ours, we will then take Mobius! The Rebels will be proud.

Fiona: And the Detectivos, and Dtr. Guo?

Enerjak: Bah! Not possible then!

Eggman: Hohohohohoho!

(Leopard Armada – Tailing Eggman)

Leopard: So that's their plan: capital, then it's easy to take Equestria! Also affiliated with the Rebels. Not good.

Most of the Mane 6 and some Mobians except for Leopard Armada

Panda: [Confident] we will NOT let Rebels take this nation! Dtr. Guo WILL know. Now the game's afoot! We fight!

(Dtr. Guo's Jedi Temple Meditating Room – In meditation)

Dtr. Guo, the invincible Detectivo leader, was floating in the temple of his much larger, more secure, more menacing, and almost planet-sized mother ship – the Detectivos 3. His eyes were closed, feeling the Force in his mind. He could feel a disturbance: Eggman was planning to attack Equestria!

Dtr. Guo opened his eyes. He knew.

Dtr. Guo [To Lieutenant Dtr. Liu] Dtr. Liu! Send forces to Canterlot, Equestria, Anamalia, for the Rebel Lt. Dr. Eggman has planned to attack it. Make haste!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The First Battle**

**Note: **I **will **be asking for OCs, if you wish, in the sequel of this story (I highly request **MLP, LoS, and Skylanders**). The sequel, however, will be a Skylanders crossover. Just PM me about the OC's physical design, personality, powers, etc..

(Leopard Armada – Attacking Eggman)

Leopard: Change to fighter mode!

Panda: Roger that.

The starfighter became ready to battle.

Leopard: Get the Wonderbolts Army here!

Panda: Roger… 30 seconds…

After 30 seconds...

Leopard: Prepare to fight!

Troops: Roger that, sir.

Leopard: Siege the ship!

The fighters moved to destroy the ship. Then more fighters and troops formed to protect the path to the capital.

The fighters fired their weapons, dealing effective damage. Robots and enemies died wave by wave. They were winning.

Leopard: Hyahhh!

He fired the turrets. Everything in its path got destroyed.

Panda: Artillery fire!

Artillery nuke missiles, 18 of them, fired and peppered the ship's bottom. It groaned with the very critical hits.

Eggman: Send emergency waves, all!

50000 robots swarmed towards the fighters and Army.

Everyone: What are we going to do?!

Leopard: Attack, but stay away [translation: Attack from far away, but don't get too close or you will get hurt!]

Everyone: What?!

Leopard released the cockpit windshield, allowing the Mane 6 to attack. Pinkie used her Party Cannon with fireworks ammo, Rarity magic, Twilight and Spike spells and potions, Rainbow Dash speed, and Sonic his spindash. AJ and Knux used martial arts; Tails used the X Tornado, and Fluttershy was cowering in Tail's cockpit.

Leopard: Good. Readying the bass cannon….

The small yet powerful bass cannon began to protrude out of the ship. It was nothing, however, in comparison to Vinyl's bass cannon (not really meant as a weapon), as this was pure Detectivos technology. In the Detectivos, this was a weapon. The bass cannon started to hum. Then it began to charge and intensify the power of sound inside.

Panda: [loudly] Move out of the way!

Everyone scrambled to stay away from the bass cannon.

Leopard: Fire!

BAAAAANGGGGGG! The wubs were deafening, but nearly all robots died in the line of fire.

Everyone else was stunned with glory: Yee-haw! /Yeah! /Woo hoof! / Ooh! / Al right! /Hmm… / Cool

In the ship, a NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Was heard.

Scourge: Send out all remaining waves!

10 billion robots in a giant mass, as well as 100 million extra from the 4 Egg Fleet ships that were reinforcements began to approach the Armada and Mobians.

Dash: It's no use! We're all outnumbered!

Twi: Great! Spike, can you please tell me some words of advice before we all die?

Pinkie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Panda: Brace yourselves!

Sonic: Oh no…

Tails: Oh my mother ******* ****!

Knuckles: I will take them down!

Cream: Oh no you don't!

Sonic: Why?

Amy: It IS no use!

Dash: For once, she's right.

Leopard: Detectivos and God save us!

Fluttershy could be heard sobbing besides the mike.

Spike: Oh crap! What're we going to do?!

Dash and Sonic: Run? …

They ran.

Leopard: So this is the end…

But is it? Right after he says that…

Someone: ELECTRO MAGNETIC!

A deafening BANG! Then an ultra loud and powerful ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (electric-like, not snoring) was all that Equestria could hear as the yellow, speedy, and the most invincible, most powerful, and most deadly Electro Magnetic spell was delivered fresh from Dtr. Guo. It fried the sky, blowing up every single robot in its path just from a small touch. It also blew up most of the Egg Fleet ships save a small few, which hid behind the mother ship. The rest became smoke.

Enemies: No! Not possible!

Dtr. Guo: [booming voice like a mike that's solemn, and courageous, triumphant, and serious all at once] I AM DTR. GUO, LEADER AND MOST INVINCIBLE OF THE DETECTIVOS! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! WITH MY POWER, YOUR EGG FLEET WILL NOT STAND A SINGLE CHANCE TO US, THE DETECTIVOS!

Eggman: You will not get away with this!

He left, telling all of his 6 total surviving Egg Fleet ships to retreat. Then they warped away at lightspeed.

And that was your first battle for you! If you want to give me more suggestions for future fanfictions involving war and battle. But it's only the first battle, so like Bruce says, "I'm just getting warmed up here! Increase the pain!"

Get ready for more Leopard, Rainbow Dash, and couple Leopardash!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Resting…**

**For OCs: the other OCs, in the sequel, will be characters that will be either main characters or important characters in the story. I will show some OCs in the beginning of the sequel (I will show you the final OCs accepted for the sequel later). I will be accepting up to 5 OCs! Submit now!****Thanks!**

* * *

After the Detectivos left to get Eggman, Leopard flew to Ponyville to rest: Meditating in the Jedi Temple.

But instead, there was a gigantic party at the middle of Ponyville.

Voice that was definitely Pinkie's: IknewitIknewitIknewthatthispartywouldwork!

Amy: Sonic! [Attempts a kiss] I knew that you were a hero [fails]!

Derpy: Come on! Join the fun [flies off and hits a tree]

Tails: Alright!

Sonic: Booyah!

Panda: Leopard! Let's go!

Applejack: Let's go mate.

Pinkie: Yippee!

Panda: Hey Leopard, you coming?

Leopard: [thinks then says] Yep.

So he partied too even though he was a Jedi. He fired cannons, ate chocolate, juggled eggs, won a lot of contests, and even Dash had a blast with him. When there was a Minecraft contest for a Mini Game Map on Mineplex, for a Hunger Games Minigame, Leopard volunteered and won first place in 25 min. later.

Dash volunteered to play Spleef Minigame, and she was so good at it that all the other players, including the famous Sky, Deadlox, Dawn, Husky Mudkip, and even Captainsparklez all fell off the snowy platform and lost. After that, Panda did a Modded Cops and Robbers Mini Game and was able to escape the prison even though he died once along the way, and Twi topped it all with a Death Run Minigame, where she was the Killer of the game, but the Runners (only 2) survived all the traps and killed her. Anyways, they were having a blast!

Sunset soon began, so Leopard and everyone sat down for a partying feast. Leopard and Dash sat together at the Center of the tables.

Dash: Awesome isn't it? [Hugs Leopard]

Leopard: Of course. This is what is the spoils of war is like. Awesomeness!

Someone: [suddenly] …Control!

7 figures appeared from teleporting with Chaos Control: Cadavra, Commando, Lasso, Pro, Striker, and Swat.

Leopard: [alert] Who are they? Sonic?!

Sonic: What's up Cadavra? We are having a …!

Cadavra: We saw the fight and the story from my telepathic vision. We are here to help you.

Sonic: Great, but you missed it! Dtr. Guo had to kill all the robots to save Canterlot thank God.

Cadavra: Why are you here? And Eggman? Nega? Scourge? Fiona?

After an explanation…

Cadavra: I see.

Pivoto: [soldier voice] BUT WE WILL FIND EGGMAN, AM I WRONG?!

Pivots: [soldier voices, unison] NO SIR NO!

Pivoto: THEN WE FIGHT, FOR THE DETECTIVOS!

Everyone cheered for this great pep talk. A battle was sure to happen soon.

Well, I added my OCs Cadavra, Pivoto, and the Pivots Commando, Lasso, Pro, Striker, and Swat. That is it for my OCs I will not be adding any more. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: New Information and the Meeting:** **Author's note! I already have one of five OCs for my sequel story, submitted from Christian Wolf99. His name is Spencer Daniel Ricardo!** **Four more possible OCs to go! Just comment of PM me if you want your OC to be featured in the sequel! Just go to Chapter 5 and 6 of this fic for details.**

* * *

(Leopard – Ponyville, next day) Leopard: [murmured, tired, yawning] Yawn… that was some party. I should wake up …! It was only 4 in the morning. He doesn't sleep well sometimes. Leopard: [still tired] Guess I'll monitor Eggman. Better than wasting time. And he left, slowly and tiredly, disheveled fur and red-eyes and all, to track Eggman. Yet little did he know…. Leopard: [murmuring to himself] so he's in space, eh? He's going pretty fast, probably since the Detectivos are after him. Me: [behind the fourth wall] [very quietly] Hey people who don't have a clue, remember the drone? It's still there! Still attached on his ship even though it nearly missed being blown up by Leopard's own artillery! Leopard should thank God that… Leopard: [angrily] Hey! Shut up or else I will… Somehow he was able to hear. How? Me: I am the author, and in my perspective, I am invincible and got a double sided lightsaber. I also know much more than you. So get back in the story or else [turns lightsaber on] Leopard: Fine [leaves fourth wall] Command: Leopard has no memory of the last few seconds and is back in his proper zone! Leopard: So he is approaching… Nowhere?! Not even Mobius?! Hmmm… This must be a plan to get out of here, and then make a swing back while the Detectivos are still searching! Then revisit us and ambush us, huh? Tough one! He might also be waiting for more units to come in... Then he listened to any activity on the ship for 10 minutes. Leopard: I was correct! I knew…?! Dash had somehow got out of bed, snuck up on Leopard, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dash: Hi Leopard! She then took a 100 pound weight and put it on her back, and then she somehow was able to jump onto Leopard's back. He fell. Panda heard the noise and went to the source. He grimaced, but stayed there. Panda: As Usual… Me: And I won't tell you what it is. It is: ***************************************************************************** Pinkie: Anypony can read that! Me: Alright, Pinkie, but don't say anything about it to anyone else, or else! Me: Thanks. Now you need to get back into the story I got a tight schedule here! Command: Pinkie has no memory of this scene and you don't either. (Leopard Armada, Mobians, and Ponyville citizens with the Princesses, Dtr. Guo, and Leopard's Skylands friend Cynder via Hologram) Leopard: And so, according to the evidence of the drone, which I believe was still attached to the ship and active, Eggman wants to confuse us all and then ambush us. The Armada was standing on a stage, and everyone else was sitting and RD was with Leopard (as usual XD). Cynder: Why would they do that without a backup? Commando: I think he will have some help. Leopard: I see. He wouldn't do this without help or backup. Could it be true that Discord, Gilda, and/or Chrysalis were of any help to him? Derpy: Yeah. Amy: Totally. I think. Leopard: Would he have backup? That we don't know? Rest of Armada: He probably would. Tails and [scared] Fluttershy: Yeah. Dash: Right. Knuckles: That has to be possible. Twilight: Right. Spike: Yeah! Applejack: Eeyup. Dtr. Guo: I will send in Detectivos ships to try to intercept a possible escapade, and search Anamalia for signs of danger. Rebels are for now the most powerful of all the enemies we have, as they have powers that can match us well. This is a time of war. Then he relayed commands to his main ship, the Detectivos 3. Princesses: We will guard this nation. Leopard and Panda: Well done. The defenses and attacks will be prepared for an ambush. Meeting adjourned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The Soon-to-be Ambush**

The Armada and the Mobians were partying in RD's house – Leopard playing Minecraft accompanied by RD and Panda, Twilight, spellbooks and spells, cauldron and brewing stand out, working on brewing a Potion of Flying, Applejack beating the crap out of some clouds – the cloud, a horrified victim of her speedy Falcon Kick…, Fluttershy playing with her animals accompanied by Tails, Rarity, using a machine, which analyzed the clouds' density, in hopes to make a "cloud dress," Pinkie with balloons, banners, and all sorts of party riffraff with her, Spike munching hungrily on … real life Redstone?

Leopard: I wonder why Spike didn't bring any gems to eat.

Rarity: Don't ask me, we found it… in an abandoned mineshaft.

Dashie: Is this Minecraft?

Rarity: …

Panda: I heard it's used on Earth for rockets…

Twilight: REALLY?! WHY DIDN'T MY BOOKS HAVE THAT?!

Pinkie: We're not on Earth, silly filly!

Twilight: I am not a …

Sonic: [VERY LOUDLY SO EVERYONE HAS TO COVER THEIR EARS] AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEE!

Amy: I will steal you, because you're all alone, with no friend, and I will finally be with you...

Blaze: You ******* *******! Give me back MY Sonic!

Tails: [face palm]

Knuckles: AMY STOP IT YOU *******! Leave Sonic alone ***************************- [Screams bloody murder, gets out his shovel claws, then joins in the chase]

Leopard and RD: Cadavra!

Cadavra wasn't paying attention. He was, well, busy listening to music on his headphones so of course he couldn't hear. The Pivots… they were no help. Pivoto and Commando were playing Yu-Gi-Oh; Lasso was playing on Roblox, Pro acting … well, like a pro, and Striker and Swat each playing Pokémon on their 3DS XLs. Fun was just the only thing here… until the afternoon, when the party was almost over.

Suddenly… the lights went out, and emergency ones went on. The room went dark… and the only source of light was the Holomail, where it played a Hologram voicemail from – Dtr. Guo. It played immediately.

Leopard: But why?

He was about to find out.

Hologram, in Dtr. Guo's voice: This is Dtr. Guo here. Hello to the guardians of Equestria. Eggman is heading in the direction of Anamalia, where it could be going to Ponyville. Be ready…

Ponies and Mobians gasped.

The voicemail continued: Darth Troung, Rebel leader, and Lts. Bowser, Gantas, Wolf Leader Doug, and Lieutenant S. Schroeder have launched an attack on Central City, on the USNT. The Detectivos 3 and I, as well as many of my forces, will have to defend it, so expect a possibility that I will not be here. I will do my best to protect the Anamalian Alliance and correct this chaos, and to restore balance to this galaxy. Good luck. Dtr. Guo, out.

It stopped.

Leopard: [alert] Armada! Warn Equestria, get the forces, and prepare to attack!

Now we will need to dive into another, this time gigantic, battle! Be ready for another epic fight! But this time, Eggman gets some more Rebel allies…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: The Second Battle Part 1**

**BTW the name of the sequel will be MLP: The Destiny of the Legendaries.**

* * *

(Leopard's Team (Leopard, Panda, Mane 6, Sonic, Blaze) – Patrolling range around Ponyville)

Leopard, Panda, and the Mane 6 were soaring high, boss like, in the starfighter. Sonic and Blaze, on the other hand, were pumping rubber on the ground.

Sonic: Got no sightings, whatsoever.

Fluttershy: More fights, more sadness, more cruelty to animals!

Panda: Don't worry, we will not let that nasty little brute (Eggman and his comrades) get the animals that you love.

Panda then showed Fluttershy a diagram of a typical robot (How did Dtr. Guo steal that model + again?!) and where the animal was. It was in the center, really easy to get by kicking the crud out of the robot's armor.

Panda: That little sucker (referring to the robot, not to the innocent animal (Me: Hay! I like animals too!)) Is going to have his *** kicked with the tech we got!

Pinkie Pie: Duh Fluttershy! ThisisbecausetheauthorsuniversewasinonegalaxyanwithhisimaginationhemadetheDetectivosandtheyaresostrongthattheycanbeatthecrapoutofotherenemieslikethealsostrongbutnomachforGuoandissoeasytoPWNusingHyperGoonPowerordeathraysofDexterFragmentsornukesortheshipsordroidsand…!

Leopard: [with LOTS of surprise and gasping] HOLY ****!

RD: [alarmed] what's going on?! See anything?

Leopard: [calmed] No, but there is a giant disturbance in the Force. Not good.

(Mobians' team – Guarding Ponyville)

Pivoto: Tails! How's the air?

Tails: [in his plane] Clear. No sign of enemies…

Cadavra: Yet.

Knuckles: What's taking Egghead so long?

Pro: He could be here anytime, so STAY PUT!

Amy: Okay, Mr. Army Guy.

Pro: [mad] WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?

Cream: [intimidated] N-Nothing, s-s-sir….

Tails: Just got something from Leopard. I see it! Get ready for an AMBUSH!

(Eggman's Fleet – Prepare to attack…)

Eggman: Hohohohoho! Aerial big wave while that pest Dtr. Guo is sure to work!

Nega: Then we'll capture the Princesses and that idiot Leopard and Panda and the rats too! [Like a boss]

Scourge: Mobius shall be ours!

Someone: I don't think so.

Eggman: [loudly] WHO SAID THAT?!

3 figures appeared.

Someone: I am Discord, god of chaos and disharmony.

Someone: Gilda, who wants to avenge my humiliation from the 6 and the Armada!

Someone: Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings.

Enerjak: Are you the creatures that are trying to take over this nation?

Discord: Why of course, my little friend.

Scourge: [angrily] FRIEND?! Why are you here? Are you part of the Rebels? How did you get on our ship?!

Chrysalis: [calmly, like nobody was screaming at her] such disrespect. Even Darth Troung, Rebel Leader, has never told you about us? Such a shame.

Gilda: We want revenge… to the Leopard Armada!

Discord: this is why we are here.

Eggman: We lost to this "Armada" a day ago.

Discord: This is why you need us! I and Gilda have magic powers. Queen Chrysalis can provide you a street-savvy and powerful army of warriors. Your team will be so powerful… with us.\

Enerjak: I guess we should accept your offer.

Eggman: Very well. We accept!

(Leopard's Team – Ponyville, patrolling the outskirts.)

Leopard was flying his starfighter when he saw Eggman's ship. There was a huge wave of combined robots and Changelings (Leopard: WTH?) And by them were Eggman, Eggman Nega, Scourge, and Enerjak (Me: Where's Fiona? I don't know. Pinkie Pie: In the … Me: Don't give the reader that! [Places Pinkie back into the story.]). But no! There's more, because there is also Discord, Gilda, and Chrysalis… all heading to Ponyville.

Leopard: [quickly, alertly, and loud] ALERT! THEY'RE HERE! ATTACK!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Second Battle Part 2**

(Leopard Armada – Going into raging battle)

Panda: Sonic, you ready to destroy the line of robots?

Sonic: YEAH!

Leopard: Listen, everyone! My team all will follow me and do as I command. Tails' team: Follow Tails' orders. Ground Team: Follow Pivoto's orders. May the Force be with you.

The 3 teams split, ready to **** the **** out of the robots.

(Leopard's Team – Gunning **** out of the robots.)

Leopard: [fast!] Toon 1, attack west ship, Toon 2, east. Toon 3: Defend us and blow up all the enemies you can see. Toon 4, same. Toon 5: assist me in decimating the ship. Go!

RD: Look out!

Leopard ducked from a flurry of shots and a flurry of waves.

Pinkie: Clear a path!

Leopard: Ha!

He fired his turrets and missiles. Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! A path was instantly cleared.

Panda: I can see the engine!

Applejack: Let's go, mate.

They zoomed off, yet they didn't know that Discord was after them.

(Sonic's Team – Vs. Eggman, Eggman Nega, Scourge, and Enerjak)

Sonic: [spindashing and killing everything in his way] yeah! Too easy!

Tails: [using the weapons on the X Tornado and annihilating everything] those robots didn't even stand a chance! We PWNed them AGAIN!

Knuckles: Falcon Punch! [Punches 10 at once]

Amy: Piko! [Swings her Piko Piko Hammer and KILLS LIKE HELL!]

Cream: Cheese! Attack! [Cheese attacks a bunch of robots in few seconds]

Robot: AWPETHUASDKV; JVPIEJFEPVISJDFEAGJDHHNVA; OIFHAD; JPOIGJADOVPIJAOSJVSPOJDNVPOA ID MFPOIJVNPDOIJ WPNEF0JFE O POIVNPOGISDM PDOGI SDOIPOG DGOINUBOIUN ….[and he died]

Blaze: Fire Wall! [The fire does what she wanted and becomes ...what Blaze just said]

In minutes almost all of the waves were gone, so only the main ships of the Egg Fleet remained, until Eggman, Eggman Nega, Scourge, AND Enerjak materialized all at once!

Eggman: Ooh! Looks like someone has destroyed all of our gladiators…

Nega: Except USSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Scourge: I'll deal with you.

Enerjak: Me too!

Eggman and Nega: Me THREE!

Sonic: Bring it on, fathead!

Eggman: You *******! I'll **** you for that! [Starts firing lasers at Sonic]

Nega also fired at Sonic, but Sonic dodged all of them. Sonic was ready to hit them both…

But Scourge interfered! Both Scourge and Enerjak hit him HARD. Sonic tried to use his Homing Attack, but he was blocked! Then as Scourge and Enerjak were about to finish him, but Blaze (saying: Do not hurt my true love, losers!) fired bluefire at them, hard.

Tails then fired some missiles. Direct hit! Scourge and Enerjak were out… but Eggman and Nega threw some rings at them, which gave a decent revival. They were back, but not for long.

Tails: Here Sonic! The ring! [Throws Sonic some rings]

Sonic: Got it! [To all others] Catch! [Throws rings at his friends]

All of them gained extra power, including, if you have the stats, [which I have] the Attack, Defense, Speed, Strength, Confidence, and so on. Blah blah blah.

Eggman: Uh oh.

Team Chaos, Team Rose, and Blaze lunged at full speed.

2 minutes of beating the crap out of their enemies later…

Scourge didn't stand a chance. Soon both Eggman and Enerjak were falling from the sky as well. But not Nega.

Nega aimed at Sonic but before he could fire, Sonic interfered… again. Soon, even Nega fell from the sky screaming that it's the end of the world.

Sonic: WAY too easy.

Knuckles: Look at the ground forces… I'll stay with Tails and Cream. Sonic, Go help Pivoto.

Sonic, along with Blaze and Amy, left the airfield to assist Pivoto with the ground forces.

(Ground Team – Doing HORRIBLY…)

Pivoto…it was not good for him. He was badly outnumbered, yet his men fought bravely. Still, Gilda and Chrysalis forces made the game hard.

Chrysalis: Give up yet?

Pivoto: [army tone, like an angry bird] NEVER, *****! Your ******* forces will ******* never survive the wrath of my men!

Gilda: Fine. Gilda Screech!

Cadavra: Protego! [Shield charm. It blocked the attack. (Harry Potter Magic Reference)] Leggiero! Hex! Furoda! Askazam! [KOKOKOKO!]

Gilda: No! [Dives in but still Cadavra blocks it.]

Chrysalis: Do not treat a PRINCESS [Gilda] like that! Changelings, attack!

The Pivots went in her way. Pivoto shot his pistol, which killed four and used Magic to throw three more. Commando used his cape and then he soared, then he killed the three and plus sixty-four. Lasso with his sniper rifle, like Thor, a bullet ricocheted and assassinated 20 more, Commando gunned down seven, and Striker fried eleven, and Swat blew up the last one.

But Chrysalis called for reinforcements … where was the Pro? Where was he? ...

BANGBANGBANGBANGPOWPOWKABLAMMOBANGBANGBANGBOOMBURSTBLAMMO!

He appeared in a blaze of light, destroying enemies with the power of night, defeating them all with his soul of might, destruction and decimation just like a bit of blight.

...Yet there were still more enemies. Chrysalis wasn't done.

Chrysalis: This shall be your demise… I want you to surrender. Just do it!

But blue, pink, and fire appeared suddenly and annihilated the waves in 10 seconds flat.

Cadavra: Hyah!

The changelings were killed. The heroes looked at the astonished and paralyzed villains.

Chrysalis: W-What?!

Gilda: NOO!

Then they heard a beep, and a message appeared. Reading it quickly, they flew off. When they did,

Chrysalis yelled something: If you want your Leopard back, then surrender! [Flies off]

Cadavra: They're after Leopard. We gotta help him!

The heroes flew, ran, or jumped off, to stop the villains from defeating Leopard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Second Battle Part 3**

(Leopard's Team - OH NOES!)

Leopard: The engine… where is it...

Panda: It should be at the bottom, remember?

Dashie: Right! The engine has to be down there.

Leopard: Okay.

Leopard flew to get to the engine that instant, but he could FEEL that 3 … ENEMIES, er, REBEL LEADERS… were after him…

Leopard fired back bullets but with combined Force and Magic he turned them into… guided missiles!

Gilda: WHAT?!

Chrysalis: Noo!

Discord: Curse!

The 3 enemies TRIED to dodge the waves of missiles … only to fail. They soon began to drop out of the sky...

But robots saved them! The huge amounts of Rebel reinforcements had arrived, sending regiment after regiment that would give Leopard and Panda HUGE trouble.

Panda: Oh GREAT!

Chrysalis: Attack!

Cadavra, Sonic, and the Pivots: NO WAY!

The Leopard Armada joined in the fight. Leopard opened the cockpit, which let everypony out. He then used a Storage Ball (sort of like a Pokeball, but for storing vehicles and cumbersome weapons) to capsulize the starfighter.

Leopard: Bring it on!

Leopard drew his lightsaber and his sword. Everyone readied to attack.

Leopard: ATTAAAAAAACK!

(Leopard's Team - FIGHT!)

Leopard, Panda, the Mane 6, Team Chaos, ⅔ Team Rose, Blaze, Cadavra, and the Pivots would

now have to fight the Underworld.

A wave of robots tried to kill them, but Leopard used the Force to rip off a shell of the ship and beat up the robots with it until they were scrapheap from the sky.

Gilda tried to stun them with an ultrasonic shriek, but the fighters barely got hurt as Cadavra unleashed a Poison Blast Shield, where the enemies got hurt instead!

Discord used his magic to make many of the warriors suffer badly, but Tails used the X-Tornado to bomb the heck out of Discord. He ordered Changelings to destroy that ship, but they were sliced to bits by Leopard.

Chrysalis ordered a wave of enemies, too, only to watch in horror as they were burned, by Panda and Pivoto, to nothing but ash. She ordered a second wave, but that wave, even though it was big, quickly died out. The heroes toiled hard to bring that one down.

Seeing the weakness, Discord stunned and damaged all the heroes, Chrysalis attacked them with her Changelings, and Gilda successfully unleashed a screech. They all fell down.

But Leopard, Panda, and Sonic snapped awake. Leopard revived all the fighters with powerful magic and returned their chi. That made them strong enough to fight. Leopard then Forced the waves of enemies.

All of the fighters worked hard and fought long to take down the remaining enemies, though it wasn't a cakewalk. Plus, they had to deal with their lords: Discord, Gilda, and Chrysalis. Rainbow Dash then tried to blow Discord, but his Magic hurt her and a number of Leopard's fighters. But Twilight and Spike (before they fell out cold) managed to stun HIM.

Then Leopard, Cadavra, and Pivoto, combined attacks using Magic - Leopard using a Nuke Lazar, Cadavra a strong Sky Laser Duplex, and Pivoto a Magic Minigun. Even the biggest waves of reinforcements could not survive the blast.

Leopard: Give up now!

Discord: Never!

Gilda: You shall PAY!

Chrysalis: Adios.

They flew off for the ship, all enemies retreating. Then the ship warped away.

Meanwhile, Leopard had his problems. His friends and Sonic's friends were injured, tired, or out cold fighting the enemies. Meanwhile, the Wonderbolts Army had suffered major casualties, and what can Leopard do?

* * *

Oh noes! The warriors cannot survive well without Dtr. Guo, apparently, but there will be a sequel, when Leopard becomes… godlike. But they are down for now, and they will need to rest…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Healing…**

(Leopard and Friends - Ponyville Hospital, healing and resting)

Rainbow Dash: Unghhh…

Sonic: Yow! D-*** it.

Knux: [Dizzily]O-o-o-o-o-ffff…

Fluttershy: [all sad]

Everyone and everypony, with the exception of Leopard, Panda, Cadavra, and the Pivots, were sprawled out hurt and wounded, low HP in the infirmary. The medics were already back-breakingly busy tending to the wounds and injuries, cuts and scrapes, you name it…. for two hours straight.

Leopard: [angrily] Troung must have been behind all of this!

Rainbow Dash: A-and is that… ah!… true?

Leopard nodded. He thought so. He felt the Eater of Worlds eating his mind, the Wall of Flesh burning it, and all the lava, Hellstone, and enemies of the Underworld searing it. He would not let Equestria fall so easily.

Leopard: [Madly, in his mind] I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

(Leopard Armada - Four hours later, all healed)

Finally, they returned to Max HP, Max PP, Max Mana, Max Everything. Leopard used the Force to build a giant, modernized and Anamalian galleon of clouds to serve as a magical dinner cruise sky-high in the evening sky. The Armada, the Mobians, and many of the citizens of Ponyville who are in the battle climbed aboard ahoy, all hands/hoofs/paws on deck, and sat down. There was chatting, communicating, and obviously eating dinner on the boat, as well as everyone and everypony talking to everyone, everypony, and via Hologram, the 3 princesses.

Leopard: Order!

Everyone immediately stopped talking.

Leopard: We all know about the horrifying and terrible events of the attack on Ponyville, right?

Everyone yelled out … basically … yes.

Leopard; What can we do if the Detectivos are too busy?

Many strange, horrible, smart, or clever ideas were heard, including:

Someone: Commit suicide?

Someone: Bombs and nukes!

Someone: ****** all of them?

Someone: Set a trap?

Someone: Blow up?

Someone: Surrender?

Someone: Assault all and blast everything!

Someone: Be derpy. [not Derpy Hooves]

Someone: Die?

Someone: Release an epidemic and infect all the … ehh, no.

Someone: Be like spies! We can use grenades and stink bombs to stun those weirdos and then it's

BOOM! (Me: And this is not a quote from the Skylanders character Flynn, by the way)

Panda: Hmmm...What about strong offense AND strong defense?

Someone: So we can defend ourselves?

Leopard: YES! That's the spirit!

Rarity: So, how will we do it? Use up all of my precious gems (and Spike's food) for a

land-devastator until we run out?

Pinkie: Fight and fight and fight and fight and fight and fight and fight and...

Leopard: [sighs] We use our defensive system, the armies, my friend, and whatever we have.

Tails; Where do we get an army?

Panda: The Wonderbolts Army and-or the Detectivos, maybe.

Pinkie Pie: [very, very fast] whadidarenodetectivosarmeernonderboltsarmywhaddowedo?

Luckily, Leopard used the Force, translating that into: What if there's no Detectivos army or

Wonderbolts Army? What do we do?

Leopard: WE fight! Fight for the fate of this nation!

Bunch of ponies besides Rarity and are not the Mane Six or Sonic's friends or Leopard Armada that don't usually fight much: [at once, loud] WHAT?!

Leopard: Yes, sorry about that. We cannot lose our homeland. I live here now, and it is now in my

hands to save us all. I like it when this nation is at peace, and I will not lose this peace.

Panda: We know the wrath of Eggman and his cronies… and the ******* of Equestria too.

Someone, maybe a Wonderbolt: He's too strong!

Another guy: [with courage, warrior-like] NO! WE FIGHT!

Cadavra; Then we WILL fight! We will beat the **** out of those Eggheads as I did to King Pak-Man!

Everyone yells with determination and confidence.

Leopard; Yes, yes! We will ALL fight and rebel against **** Eggman and Discord and those other ****** ******* that are a threat to Equestria AND, if they succeed, Mobius. We will use what we have, new weapons, new techniques, so much, we will fight! WE FIGHT FOR THIS NATION!

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't able to post. Had a few days sick with the cold/flu then a cough, then 2-day camping. It's good to be back!**

**From Author**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: New Horizons…!**

(Leopard and Rainbow Dash - Next day…)

[Someone gets a "wake-up call" in the morning, at Dashie's home] "!… oh it's just you, R-" "Please stop." "Wake up!" "Fine"

Leopard reluctantly got up. And once he did, he got to work.

Everyone and everypony met at Twilight's for a battle plan.

Leopard: What will we do, everyone and everypony? Anyone got a battle plan besides my (usually) successful tactics? [That would be air and ground, splitting]

Pinkie Pie: Bombs! My party cannon! TNT! Dynamite! Explosives! Gunpowders! Creepers! CO2! HELL! Fire! Cannons! Grenades! Nukes!

Derpy: What about crash landing into their ships until they all are so beat up they either surrender or fall out of the sky screaming. [Me: SURE it's dangerous, but you gotta show them who's boss! XD]

Leopard: Wouldn't we all end up in the ICU? (Intensive Care Unit)

Derpy: …

Sonic: Speed! It always does the trick!

Some "Slowpokes" in the room: NO!

Spike: What about some potions or spells or magic of some sort?

Blaze: Magic? Potions? [Feels dizzy]

Panda: BINGO! Got it! All of us basically do what we do best: Twilight/Spike, magic. Sonic,/Dash speed, Tails, machinery. Knux/Applejack, strength. Cadavra, also magic. Pivots, combat. Leopard, combat, Jedi, magic. Etc, etc..

Leopard: We also will use the Army.

Panda: We cannot fail. We cannot give up. Some strategies must be thrown out the window. But we will never forget them. We can reuse or remake them into stronger ones. Think. We can win! Eggman will lose. And Leopard can truly show him!

Dash: Brilliant idea!

Others nodded in agreement.

Leopard: Let's get to it!

(Eggman's Ship - Planning for the Armada's demise … )

Eggman: [Shouting at Discord and his allies] You! You and your ************* useless changelings are ******* useless!

Enerjak: [In an insolent way] You have FAILED us. You indecent, idiotic imbecile. You don't use your powers the right way. Build an army, you **** fools! [mumbling] ***** ** ****...**** ***...

Nega: BUT… you don't. You think you and your griff-ON-friend (Gilda, who was highly insulted by this) can stand onto that brutal bombardier (Leopard) yourself?! He and his faithful assistant (Panda) should be executed under my rule!

Eggman: [screaming with Nether-like rage] You're not helping us. You ******* failed us ***** ** ******* ****** ****. You and your ******* ***** idiotic… and **** ******* right, I ******* mean IDIOTIC … friends [psh!] are to get out of MY, and only MY, ship! I have no **** need of your ******* stupid help from you ******** and that ***** any more.

Discord: Wait, what about…

Eggman and Nega: OOOUUTTT!

But Discord showed it anyway. He unleashed 2 Storage Balls, Summoning… Metal Sonic 9 Billion and Metal Dash .0.0.

Scourge: Hmmmmm? [wants to know]

Discord demonstrated both the robots' capabilities:

Metal Sonic 9 Billion was Sonic fast, and can also fly, with stronger abilities that could easily match Sonic, has an MG and laser sniper with a zillion ammo on its left arm, and can spike the hand up to do karate. On the right, it can fire Nuke-Missiles, perform Pony Magic, and fire 10 mini rockets/minute! Its feet have jets to fly and wings to evade attacks. it also is equipped with pistol, red lightsaber, and thick armor made of Mlapan, which is the most toughest metal Anamalians made and cannot be pierced easily, even with magic, lightsabers, lasers, and Electro Magnetic, Dtr. Guo's signature move.

Metal Dash .0.0: also fast in only flight, but has 2 concealed cannons on each side, a chemical MG, also hair is very spiky, and also body conceals a hidden Dexter Fragment head which does Lunge and Gatling Laser attacks. Its armor is also of Mlapan.

But Discord didn't know that they only followed HIS orders, and cannot make sounds, or even talk. Plus, they have unknown weaknesses…

Eggman: Ooooohhh, PERFECTO!

Nega: Just right!

Scourge nodded in satisfaction.

Gilda: Can we stay?

Eggman: Hmmmmm… Yes. we will attack Ponyville with my last 15 ships of our Egg Fleet and

their garrisons!

Chrysalis: And my remaining ARMY of Changelings.

Nega: Air and ground.

Eggman: [to the army] Boys! Attack!

* * *

DUNH DUNH DUUUUUUUUUUUNHH! Quick! Pull out End of the World and Demise, Kng of Armaggedon! Activate End of the World and... wait. I can't do that. It most likely won't work against non-Yugioh "Monsters." But can the Leopard Armada survive these new weapons?! Can they win this final battle?! Find out now!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: The Final Battle Part 1**

(Leopard Armada - Sightings?)

Leopard and Panda couldn't see anything or hear anything going on. Nor could anyone else. But they could FEEL a disturbance. (In the Force, silly fillies.)

Imaginary character in the Force: New forces Eggman will use. Alone you cannot fight. Fight with team you must.

Leopard: [thought] Who are you? How did you get into my mind?

Imaginary character: Yoda am I, help you I will. New army he has. New weapons his allies control. Go! Save this peaceful nation you must.

Leopard: [still thought] Okay.

Leopard: [voice] The Force has told me that Eggman bears a new army and new, stronger weapons, and we will need… the power of teamwork.

RD: Oh, Leopard! [affectionately hugs Leopard with sadness] Why you?

Leopard: [to all] Eggman's forces have become much more. We must strike back to save ourselves. WE must fight to save Equestria!

(Leopard Armada - Now in raging battle, attacking Egghead)

ZZZ!ZZZ!ZZZ!ZZZ!ZZZ!ZZZ!SLITSLITSLITSLITBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBNAGBOOMBOOOOM!BOOMBBBOOOOOOOOMMM!BANGBANGBANGBANG!BANG!BANGANGAGNANAGANGANAGANGANG!ZZZZZZZZ!ZZ!ZZZ!ZZZ!SLIT!BLAMMO!BANG!FFFFFFFFTTT!SSSSSSSSS...BOOOM! The Mane 6 and the Leopard Armada were in raging battle, annihilating everything they can. (This time, they will use their own weapons and not the starfighter.) And… they were… - … - … - winning.

No matter what, the Armada insta killed the waves and advanced, slowly, and with the Wonderbolts Army close by, they were BEATING THE HECK OUT OF THE WAVES OF ROBOTS AND CHANGELINGS. there were only 5 waves left now…

Panda: Easy.

Discord: [from the ship, very loudly] YOU CALL THIS **** EASY?!

MD 1.0.0 suddenly appears in the field. It flew out of the waves, aiming at Leopard and Panda. Following it was Discord and his Equestrian allies. Leopard countered with Ancient Power. Discord and his friends got some good hits, but MD barely took any damage.

Leopard and Panda: [murmured, to each other] Mlapan.

Leopard used his lightsaber to try and kick hell into the armor, but didn't work too well. MD in response countered with its side cannons, which Leopard reflected the shots by force. Then MD used its chemical turret, but Panda managed to block. He then tried to destroy it, but it disappeared before he could reach it. He looked around for help, but everypony else was occupied fighting villians.

Leopard: This is gonna take a while.

(Sonic's Team - Sonic vs Metal Sonic 9 Billion!)

Sonic: KO! KO! GENOCIDE KO!

Tals: Ready Knuckles?

Knuckles: Yeah! Kill them!

Knuckles jumped, kihaped, and punched a million enemies at once.

Tails fired his weapons on the X-TOrnado and peppered many waves, dealing lots of damage.

Amy: [throws many Piko Piko Hammers] Piko! Hyah!

Blaze: Fire summon Fire Fist! [punches the **** and goes in deep into waves]

SOnic: Yeah!

Blaze: Hyah!

Tails: Booyah!

Sonic: This is the ultimate…

Blaze: … [same time Sonic said above]

Amy: You're my … [same time Blaze said above]

Eggman: Hohohohoho! You will die from my Rebel Army!

Nega: Behold! [he reveals…]

Metal Sonic 9 Billion!

MS fought on instinct. Sonic and MS used spin dashes to try and fight each other. Sonic was slightly hurt, but MS… barely. THey kept attacking and attacking. But each knew what each could do, and none could end the stalemate. Sonic realised that this opponent was harder than ever.

Sonic also realised that he had no help. He was all alone. He was doomed.

Sonic: So, this is for myself… I guess.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Can They be Saved?!**

(Dtr. Guo and Cadavra and the Pivots - Reinforcements! (Faq Finally))

Leopard used Flame Wheel on MD, but it wasn't affected and it countered with Gatling Lasers.

Leopard retreated, then lunged again, with Panda using Eldritch Beam, but he was utterly stopped by the overpowering turrets. Dashie lunged at Discord but got stunned by chaotic magic instead. AJ applebucked Dash to revive her so that she can finish her attack, which was still very effective.

Chrysalis disguised herself as "Dinky needs to be saved," but was easily revealed by Fluttershy's Angel (Don't ask me how Angel got here!). Then Twi used a Spell of Revealing and then Stupify. Gilda tried to Screech again but Rarity somehow fired Sectumsempra correctly, a freeze ray, and Chaos Evolution Burst at Gilda. Ok, now that's gotta hurt, and it sure did.

The civilians and the Wonderbolts combined were still able to hold the enemy waves off, but it was as hard as trying to destroy a meteor that was about to hit Earth.

Sonic was losing from MS, who was as indestructible as diamond or Adamantite. And their portion of Wonderbolts Army was also too busy. Sonic realized that he won't be strong for long. MS was too overpowered, even for him. He was utterly doomed…

...

Meanwhile, in the space-cruising heavily-guarded so-luxurious Detectivos 3, Dtr. Guo could feel and see everything about that battle in the Force. Cadavra knew something was going to be terribly wrong, and he knew why. His friends are facing things that can never be destroyed, and they were losing out there. Cadavra really wanted to go help.

Pivoto: [Solemnly] We know that the army down there is failing.

Cadavra: [Anxiously] Can't we do something?!

Pro: [thoughts out loud] I need to do something.

Dtr. Guo: We will! Follow me.

(Dtr. Guo and Pivots and Cadavra - !)

Leopard was doomed. It was the end. He really was going to die. Sonic also was close to being defeated. He knew it was the end. It's like you are Dueling (in Yu-Gi-Oh) an opponent and you could have been winning, but suddenly he unleashes a monster that is WAY TO STRONG and WAY TOO OVERPOWERED and your field is blown and so are your Life Points and you are going to lose...

Sonic: Looks like this is the end…

Leopard: ...The battle that we can never win.

Panda: Losses are necessary in order to get experience, Leopard… ummm… maybe?

Leopard: Right. But we still will fight! Even if we DIE at the end.

It was going to be over.

Leopard realized that. With no help and battling against enemies that can match even him, he was doomed, like the Titanic.

That's when the whole Armada and their allies realized that they were going to die. They will fight hard, strong, valiantly, and still live for a while, but they will eventually die at the end.

…

Leopard hoped that help would come.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

BANG!BANG! 10 ships of Detectivos reinforcements, including Dtr. Guo, Cadavra, and the Pivots materialized into the battlefield.

Cadavra: Finally at last, Dtr.!

Pivoto: [quick!] MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

Cadavra rushed like lightning to help Sonic, and the Pivots worked their muscles out to help Leopard and Panda. Together, they slowly but surely weakened the "almost" invincible MD and MS. Meanwhile, Dtr. Guo commanded the ships to obliterate the Egg Fleet.

The sound of BOOMBOOMBOOOMBOOOOOMBOOOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBOMBBOMBBOOOOM! was dominating the ears of all the fighters, good or bad, Detectivo and Rebel. That included Eggman.

Eggman: BLU-RAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then Dtr. Guo fired several deadly beams of Electro Magnetic, his best and most invincible attack. The beams split into trillions of jagged, destructive, and dead genocidal beams. Waves died within seconds.

Eggman: No!

He then fired 2 beams at Dtr. Guo, and so did his mothership (somehow, it survived). But Dtr. Guo made a shield and deflected all of the attacks. MD fired its gatling lasers at Dtr. Guo, which the shield absorbed. Leopard saw this and threw Panda, who blew the laser weapon apart with his tank shell move.

There was now a way to defeat MD.

Panda held on while Leopard used Laser Magic to damage hard the weak spot. MD soon disappeared from view in a GIANT explosion.

Discord: Oh ***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-... [ malfunctioning]

Then Dtr. Guo annihilated, with Electro Magnetic, that bratty little MS. Finally, the Metallic Sonic was terminated from existence.

Discord: inonunenaninsnuninonsuanoneininineninsinsinaonainsunidndonseinsindonsinauughhhhh… [faints]

Now that the enemies' weakness was exposed, Dtr. Guo stopped.

Leopard: Why are you not blowing them up?

Dtr. Guo: I think that it is YOUR destiny to defeat them. Go! Prove yourself!

Leopard realized it. He knew that Dtr. Guo simply couldn't do this alone. So he, Panda, Dash, Twi, and Spike lunged at Chrysalis, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie, and Fluttershy at Gilda, SOnic, Cadavra, and Tails at Eggman, BLaze at Nega, Amy and Cream at Scourge and Fiona, and Knux and the Pivots at Enerjak.

Dtr. Guo: [telepathically, to Leopard and Panda] The Force… always may it be with you.

…

…

…

(Me: derp)

10 seconds later, the villains, with no energy, elixir, mana, or HP left, were seen flying, defeated, into the stratosphere, screaming like 1-year-olds (except for Discord, who was passed out, but still being kicked up there). 5 seconds after, the Egg Fleet were pursuing the defeated enemies, who were being tailed by all of the Detectivo Ships. Dtr. Guo stayed down. They were gone… for now.


End file.
